


What is love?

by shatiaslove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, First Love, Hurt Michael, Insecure Michael, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, One Shot, Sad, Sad Michael, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Certo, l’amore si scopre soltanto amando, ma come si fa ad amare?





	What is love?

«Sai, Mikey, ci sono poche cose a cui non ho mai creduto. Tra cui quella di amarti.»  
« _Ah_ , fantastico, neppure io ti ho mai amato, mi hai cacciato un peso da dosso.»  
«Bene. Ci vediamo presto allora?»  
«Certo, ciao.»  
L’ultimo saluto, un bacio sulla guancia, un sospiro, due sorrisi tirati, due paia di occhi che si fissano, emozioni che circolano, freddo che penetra nelle ossa, felpe larghe e calde, jeans stretti, capelli colorati, _piercings_ e tatuaggi. Questo sono loro, queste fottute parole, quei fottuti abiti e quei fottuti sguardi. E lo sono perché sono stati contagiati dall’amore.  
   
   
   
«Allora, che te ne pare?» chiede Sophie alla sua migliore amica. «Sha’, ehi, _hola_? Terra chiama Tatiasha!»  
«Che cosa?» sussurra la ragazza dai capelli blu alla ragazza dai capelli biondi.  
«Ti piace?»  
«Chi? No. A me? Cosa stai insinuando? Chi ha detto queste cose?»  
«Ma di che cosa stai parlando?» Sophie guarda Tatiasha confusa, inarcando poi un sopracciglio in cerca di spiegazioni.  
« _Tu_ di che cosa stai parlando?»  
«Del vestito che sto disegnando per la festa di fine anno» risponde Sophie, passandosi una mano tra i capelli biondi e lunghi, ravvivandoli. Sophie porta i capelli lunghi, li ha lisci e sottili. D’estate le diventano quasi bianchi e fanno uno strano effetto insieme a quelle lentiggini un po’ arancioni che le cospargono il viso. Ha i denti bianchi, le labbra rosse come Biancaneve e un fisico perfetto. Bella, non c’è che dire. Se sa di esserlo? Certo che sì. Sa di fare un certo effetto sui ragazzi, peccato che lei sia interessata alle ragazze. Peccato, anche, che abbia una fidanzata e che non sia interessata a trovarne un’altra.  
« _Ah_ , bello» fa Tatiasha con voce calma. Si nota quanto sia disinteressata, si nota anche da mille miglia di distanza, si nota anche senza conoscerla. È un libro aperto, le sue emozioni traspariscono, sono semplici da leggere. Inchiostro nero su carta bianca, carattere _Georgia_ , grandezza media. Facile, semplice, conciso. L’unica persona a non capirla è l’unica persona che invece dovrebbe farlo. Dovrebbe farlo perché la conosce da tanto, perché le è stata accanto, perché l’ha sostenuta. Ma è ottusa, chiusa, con un velo sugli occhi.  
«Ma se andassi a parlargli, che ne dici?» dice Sophie, alzando le braccia al cielo con esasperazione.  
«No, devo andare, ciao.»  
Tatiasha volta le spalle alla sua migliore amica e se ne va per la sua strada. Conosce un solo luogo tra i cancelli scolastici dove si possa stare in pace, quindi decide di andarci. Cammina a testa bassa, i capelli blu corti a nasconderle il viso, gli occhi verde oceano spenti e un broncio leggero a rattristarle il volto. È di media statura, braccia sottili, polsi sottili, vita sottile, gambe sottili. Piedi piccoli nascosti in degli anfibi neri e dita lunghe e affusolate, l’indice contornato da un anellino color oro con un’ancora, proprio come il tatuaggio di lui. Canotta a maniche larghe con stampato il nome di una band che le piace, jeans stretti e scuri, bucati all’altezza delle ginocchia. _Piercing_ laterale sotto al labbro inferiore, un piccolo cerchietto nero che lei adora, e una scritta sul braccio che ama più che mai. _L’amore si scopre soltanto amando_ , dice. Ed è vero, solo che Tatiasha non ci riesce. Crede che l’amore sia diventata una puttana, che salti da una persona all’altra, lasciandosi dietro solo cuori solitari e spezzati, frammenti di persone e ricordi. Sa che quello non è il vero amore, ma lei non lo conosce, il vero amore. Conosce solo l’amore amaro, quello che ti lascia la tristezza negli occhi, le lacrime salate sulle guance e le mani tremanti.  
Continua a camminare ed arriva in una parte solitaria del parco della scuola, dove c’è un albero grande che fa così tanta ombra da sembrare quasi una casa. È un luogo sicuro, un luogo che lei adora, il suo rifugio. Si siede per terra e appoggia la schiena al grande tronco, troppo largo per una sola persona, ma troppo piccolo per sopportare tutta quella tristezza.  
_Neppure quest’albero riesce a capirmi, nessuno ci riesce, neppure io_ , pensa la ragazza, sbuffando leggermente.  
Un sospiro sorpreso e Tatiasha alza il viso e si trova davanti Michael, quella persona che le fa sentire quel peso opprimente sul cuore, la sua croce, quella che deve portare per il resto della sua vita sulla schiena, il suo cavaliere di bronzo, quello descritto da Puškin, che la segue, la segue fino a farla impazzire.  
«Rimani, vado via io» Tatiasha si alza e fa per andarsene, ma la mano di Michael si posa sulla sua spalla magra, per fermarla. Lei freme e si scosta leggermente. Quel tocco brucia e le riporta alla mente così tante situazioni passate che si sente svenire per il troppo peso che le danno sulle spalle.  
«Non sono nessuno per mandarti via, rimani. Rimaniamo entrambi. Non vedo dove sia il problema» già, non lo vede, solo lui non lo vede. Tutti sanno quale sia il problema, non lo capiscono, ma lo sanno, tranne lui.  
«Sì, nessun problema» mormora lei, tornando a sedersi con la schiena appoggiata al tronco dell’albero. Lui le si siede accanto, e adesso il tronco sembra meno grande, sembra essersi rimpicciolito proprio per farli sedere spalla contro spalla, anima contro anima.  
«Come va?» la guarda dritta negli occhi, quegli occhi verde tendente all’azzurro che la fanno impazzire per il loro candore, messi in risalto dai capelli rosso fuoco tinti. Le labbra di lui formano un sorriso amaro, labbra carnose, morbide, che un tempo lei baciava e amava.  
«Alla grande, e a te?» non è mai stata una grande bugiarda, spera solo che lui non noti l’accento ironico e quasi disperato intriso nella sua voce.  
«Non così bene, ma sono felice che a te vada alla grande» Michael elude lo sguardo pieno di comprensione di Tatiasha e si guarda un po’ attorno. Si sente solo, non ha più persone con cui parlare. Prima aveva lei, poi l’ha persa. Ed è rimasto solo.  
«Successo qualcosa?»  
«Sì, un po’ di tempo fa.»  
«Quanto tempo fa?»  
«Due mesi fa» e lei capisce, perché due mesi fa si sono separati e non si sono più parlati. Si sono visti ogni giorno, a scuola, ma mai scontrati, mai avvicinati, mai guardati. Da quel periodo, lei soffre. E, a quanto pare, anche lui.  
«Potevi tornare.»  
«Come potevo tornare? Credevo volessi liberarti di me e considerando che dopo esserci salutati, hai smesso di guardarmi e salutarmi, ho deciso di non farlo» sospira verso la fine e Tatiasha gli manda un’occhiataccia.  
«Tu non hai fatto di meglio» neppure lui la guardava e tantomeno la salutava. Che avrebbe dovuto fare? Si era sentita abbandonata, si era sentita debole senza le sue braccia forti a cingerla, si era sentita vuota senza il suo sorriso a riempirla. Ma non sapeva come definire tutte quelle sensazioni vissute, e che tuttora vive, l’insieme del vederlo e del toccarlo. Forse amore, forse no. Che ne può sapere lei, con soli diciotto anni di vita? Certo, _l’amore si scopre soltanto amando_ , ma come si fa ad amare?  
«No, lo ammetto, e me ne dispiaccio.»  
«Non devi. Senti, ci vediamo, okay?» la ragazza fa per alzarsi. Non sopporta più quella conversazione né quella situazione, vuole solo andare via e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, provare a farlo, perlomeno.  
«Non ti lascerò andare questa volta» la blocca tenendole il braccio e la fa sedere nuovamente accanto a sé.  
«Non sono costretta a rimanere, non puoi forzarmi.»  
«Sei troppo triste per ragionare lucidamente. Lo vedo dai tuoi occhi lucidi e persi, dalle tue labbra tremanti e dalle tue gambe che sono sul punto di cedere.»  
«Ho solo voglia delle tue braccia attorno alla mia vita, ho solo bisogno delle tue labbra sulle mie, dei tuoi occhi nei miei.»  
Si avvicinano, mentre la tristezza, il dolore e la frustrazione per questa vita vanno a disperdersi, lasciando il posto alla passione. Labbra rosee che si toccano, che si sfiorano, respiri che si uniscono, lingue che si accarezzano, mani che si stringono. Le labbra diventano rosse, livide, i tocchi sempre meno delicati, sempre più insistenti, più vogliosi. Non possono fondersi, ma se potessero, lo farebbero. Occhi che si guardano, pensieri scambiati senza proferire parola, amori che nascono e che non muoiono, perché l’amore non muore, mai. E _ti amo_ sussurrati, e _non lasciarmi_ implorati, e _lo senti il mio cuore? Batte solo per te_. 


End file.
